powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mesogog
Mesogog is a humanoid dinosaur-like being and the main antagonist of Power Rangers: Dino Thunder. He is the monster-form of Anton Mercer. Character History Creation Anton Mercer was on the verge of a scientific breakthrough during an experiment involving dinosaur DNA, when he was accidentally transformed into Mesogog, an evil mastermind with plans to revert the earth to the age of dinosaurs and turn the human race into reptilian creatures like himself. Mesogog and Dr. Mercer have distinct personalities, but share the same body in a Jekyll-Hyde relationship. Each is aware of the other's existence, but also dislikes the situation. In his Mesogog form, he is equipped with cybernetic technology and psionic powers that he uses to torture his enemies, or his allies when he is angry at their failures. Dr. Anton Mercer has an adopted son, Trent Fernandez, who became the White Dino Ranger when he accidentally discovered Mesogog's lab while investigating his father's mysterious comings and goings. Mesogog's Grand Plan In his world domination attempts, Mesogog is assisted by two servants, Elsa, and Zeltrax, a cyborg whom Mesogog created à la Dr. Frankenstein from the ruined body of Tommy Oliver's former associate, Terrence "Smitty" Smith. Mesogog also controls an army of cybernetic dinosaurs called Tyrannodrones which were originally created by Tommy and Anton. Mesogog, like Vexacus, originally hated Lothor and believed him to be an idiot. Elsa agreed and was quick to refer to Lothor as a buffoon. For some reason, Mesogog believed his first assault on Reefside would be credited to Lothor. It was never revealed if somebody actually suspected Lothor was involved with that. Mesogog eventually overcame his prejudices and teamed-up with Lothor when he discovered that he had "Evil Power Rangers". Mesogog was not fully allied with Lothor, because he did not trust him completely. When Lothor and Mesogog's team-up idea failed, Mesogog defeated Lothor and shrunk him inside of a jar to add to his collection of experiments. (Lothor and his jar were presumably destroyed with Mesogog's lab at the end of the series.) However, Mesogog had previously told Elsa he already intended to get rid of Lothor even if the team-up resulted in a success. Destruction Eventually Mesogog freed himself of his humanity by using a potion to separate out Dr. Anton Mercer. As a result, his insanity and determination increased. He also rid himself of Elsa when needing an energy supply to power his cannon. It took a bit of deception from the Rangers (using the Dino Gems as bait) to destroy the cannon and Mesogog's base. He would later reappear after the Zords were destroyed, absorbing enough energy from the Dino Gems to survive the explosion and 'evolve' into a self-replicating dinosaur-like monster, known as the Mesomonster. The Mesomonster was far stronger then any other opponent the Dino Thunder Rangers had faced. Eventually, the Dino Rangers had to sacrifice their powers by using all of the energy within the Dino Gems to finally put an end to Mesogog once and for all (although they would regain them next season, in the Dino Thunder - SPD teamup). Dr. Mercer survived the whole ordeal, and was thankful to the Rangers (especially Tommy) at the series' end. Personality Mesogog (while mostly calm) is a sadistic, sinister and cold-hearted mastermind that will do anything in his power to ensure his dream of bringing the Earth back into the age of the dinosaurs is brought to fruition. Powers and Abilities First Form *'Pain Vision:' From his eyes he can fire a clear yellow energy laser that can inflect massive pain on the opponents head. *'Enhanced Strength:' In the final part of the two-part team up episode "Thunder Storm", during his Battle with Lothor, Mesogog demonstrated immense physical strength, since he was able to easily lift Lothor over his head and toss him a very far distance. *'Psionic Brain-Blast:' By focusing energy, Mesogog can fire a beam from his forehead. *'Energy Absorption:' Mesogog can absorb energy in order to transform into his second form. Second Form *'Super Strength:' Having all of the Dino Gems energy, he is one of the strongest opponents the Dino Thunder Rangers have faced in terms of strength, since he was powerful enough to best all five Dino Thunder Rangers in the final battle. *'Super Durability:' Mesogog was nearly invincible, as shown by the fact that he could take multiple hits from the Rangers, get blasted by Conner's Triassic Battlizer and not even get a scratch. *'Lighting Bolts:' Mesogog could fire powerful blue lighting bolts from his mouth. *'Self-Replicate:' Mesogog has the ability to make multiple copies of himself. Arsenal *'Claws:' Mesogog has clawed hands for melee combat. *'Tongue Lash:' Mesogog could stretch his tongue to great lengths to grab the other Rangers. *'Thick Tail: '''Mesogog can use his newly equipped thick tail to whip and bash his foes quite effectively. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Mesogog is voiced by Lathan Gaines who also portrays Anton Mercer. Notes *After separating from Anton Mercer, Mesogog's voice loses its lower pitch, becoming more of a hissing sound. *Mesogog has no Super Sentai counterpart. The main villain of ''Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger is Creative Messenger Mikela, though he was later used as the character "Izzy" in the episode "Thunder Storm". *Mesogog is similar to Mr. Hyde from The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. Anton Mercer, like Dr. Jekyll, invented a potion which turned him into a monster. Mercer is also similar to Dr. Kurt Connors from Spider-Man, who becomes the Lizard after inventing a potion with lizard DNA to regenerate his lost right arm. *As Anton Mercer, his relationship with his son is similar to Norman Osborn, aka the Green Goblin's Relationship with Harry Osborn. Appearances See Also (In terms of making monsters of the week) (final villain) Category:PR Villains Category:Dino Thunder Category:Main PR Villains Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:Final PR Villains Category:Mesogog's army